


Sunbae, I Like You

by zombieandcat



Category: SF9 (Band), She Would Never Know (TV), Sunbae Don't Put That Lipstick (TV), 선배 그 립스틱 바르지마요
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Co-workers, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, GomGom - Freeform, Hospital playlist - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, One Shot, Romance, She Would Never Know, Sunbae Hoobae, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombieandcat/pseuds/zombieandcat
Summary: Sunbae.Hoobae.That night.Confession.When Chae Hyun Seung couldn't hold back his feelings anymore, and Yoon Song Ah listened carefully.
Relationships: Chae Hyun Seung/Yoon Song Ah, Rowoon/Won Jin Ah
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Sunbae, I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene in episode 2 and Hospital Playlist Season 1 between Yang Seokhyeong and Chu Minha.

The road on Friday night were very crowded. Chae Hyun Seung drove the car casually, his eyes fixed on the road which was filled with cars that had not moved at all. Even the night looks like day because it is filled with car lights and street lamps.

Even though tonight he was a little nervous, but he tried not to show it infront of the woman next to him now. The woman he admires every day, the woman that he proudly calls _'sunbae'_.

With her black hair down, Yoon Song Ah looked around at the skyscraper from her side. Every now and then look at the sky hoping that the stars could still be seen in the middle of a densely populated city like this. She let out a disappointed sigh.

"Are you really going to resign?" Song Ah asked, turning her beautiful face to her _hoobae_. Suddenly she remembered the rumors that had spread in their office since this morning but she still didn’t just believe the news so easily.

Hyun Seung smiled a little, didn’t immediately answer her question. At least he already expected this question to come sooner or later.

She was still not satisfied with the response.

" _Sunbae_ , we just came out of the office building a few minutes ago and you’ve already immediately asked a question like that?" Hyun Seung finally replied.

After five minutes they were in his car, in fact Song Ah really couldn't wait to hear the real answer from him. Is that important to her?

"You’re really..." She didn’t continue her words, leaning back against the seat.

A few seconds after that, Song Ah looked around the inside of his junior's car in detail. There wasn't much stuff and of course she couldn't find any dust there at all. With all his busy work as an employee, it turns out that he still has time to clean the car.

"Are you moving to another company soon because they gave you this new car?" Song Ah asked again, still not getting the answer that she wants.

Hyun Seung chuckled. Her imagination was very good. How could someone give him such an item for an employee like him? That’s impossible.

Her eyes were still wandering, she lowered the sun visor for looking the mirror but a tucked photo fell to the floor. She took the photo that fell near her feet, surprised because it was a photo of the two of them while attending a company event last month. A photo showing their smiles, with his right hand resting on her shoulder.

_Why did Hyun Seung keep the photo?_

Hyun Seung, who realized that she found the photo, began to panic, he rushed to grab that photo from Song Ah's hand and immediately put it in his pocket.

" _Mwoya_?" Song Ah turns to him, asking suspiciously about what he did and the unexpected photo.

He looks fidget but tried to control his act. His eyes were still focused on the road, thankfully the car began to be able to increase the speed of the downtown congestion slowly. Got stuck in a traffic jam as well as ‘threatened’ questions put her in a very unlucky situation. He cursed to himself.

Song Ah narrowed her eyes. Her gaze didn’t move away from his eyes, who tried not to return her gaze. At least the focus on driving can be the good reason for now.

“I’ll print our photos if you want. I think we had a lot of photos from a company event a few months ago." There was a slight stuttering and nervous tone there. His replied was quite nonsense.

"That's not what I mean." Her tone was firm. The gaze in her eyes that wouldn’t stop before she got an answer that’s make her satisfied.

The phone call saved him this time. He immediately took his hands-free earphones without seeing who contacted him. Maybe he should thank this person the next time.

“ _Yeoboseyo_.”

Hyun Seung answered the incoming phone call. Seconds later he felt regret to pick up the phone after hearing the sound he avoided the most.

"I told you that I don't want to and stop talking nonsense." He raised his tone slightly.

He took a deep breath, sounded irritated. "I don’t care. I'm busy right now. And stop calling me."

He immediately disconnected the phone call then throws the handsfree earphones.

"What an old little liar." Song Ah sneered.

“Lately she called me almost 10 times a day. She was horrible." Hyun Seung explained while ruffling his hair in frustration.

Song Ah frowned. "Who’s that? Isn't that too much?"

"My Ex." Hyun Seung answered, his hands still casually gripping the steering wheel.

Song Ah nodded slightly, deciding not to continue the conversation when it comes about ex or past stories. For her, it is a personal matter of his _hoobae_. She felt no need to know such a thing.

Hyun Seung glanced at her after not hearing her response again. An idea popped into his mind.

" _Sunbae_ , are you jealous?" Hyun Seung asked, grinned.

Song Ah responded curtly with a cold expression. "No."

"Really?" His tone sounded a little disappointed. "Even though I hope it happened."

“Stop talking nonsense.”

“I'm just talking the fact.” Hyun Seung assured her. “And answer my question seriously.”

_What nonsense_. Song Ah said to herself.

Hyun Seung glanced at her who ignored his words. Her expression still made her looks pretty.

“Why should I be jealous of my own _hoobae_?”

He pursed his lips unconsciously. I don't know whether Song Ah saw that or not. "But I like you."

He thought this was the right time.

“ _Mwo_?”

She frowned and asking once more time. She didn’t want to create a misunderstanding. But it looks like her hearing is still functioning properly now.

"I said I like you." He repeated.

With one breath, Hyun Seung expressed his feelings firmly. To his _sunbae_. Without any doubt. He manned up to reveal what he felt that he had buried for a quite long. It felt like a little burden was lifted from within him. So this is how it feels to confess his precious _sunbae_.

Song Ah stared at him without a word. In the midst of a severe traffic jam, Hyun Seung took the opportunity to return that woman's gaze with his sincere gaze.

"Do I need to say it one more time?" Still looking at her, he asked softly.

Song Ah immediately broke their eye contact. Looked away to the skyscraper and the cars on the road, without answering the confession that she just got from the unexpected person, her _hoobae_.

"Does that sound strange?" Hyun Seung asked carefully, still staring at her. “But I'm saying serious things right now.

He still didn’t get a more reply after a few seconds.

“ _Sunbae_ , I like you." That really didn’t sounds like kidding.

"Stop saying silly things." She tried to avoid.

Finally the woman gave a reply, even though it wasn’t the answer that he wanted to hear.

"So, you don't like me?" Hyun Seung asked for the teenth time.

Her face started to feel warm and trying to calm her heartbeat. She didn't dare look his eyes. At least for now. Why all of a sudden?

Turning his gaze back to the traffic jam right infront of his eyes, Hyun Seung just gave a disappointed grin. He can conclude the answer to his confession with the reaction that she gave.

He sighed. “You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I just want you to know what I feel. I really sorry."

The traffic jam was over, he tried to stay focused on the road that was not too busy. Time passed with awkwardness and silence along the way until he finally stopped his car right in front of her house.

Her eyes are still staring blankly towards the front. Hyun Seung smiled and pats her shoulder lightly, took her from her reverie.

She realized and immediately took off the seatbelt, clutched her bag and said, "Sorry, tonight I was too surprised. Thanks for the ride." She said without the smile that she was usually did.

Hyun Seung nodded slowly, looking at his _sunbae_ who opened the door with a little haste. He understand about her unusual actions due to his statement that she never imagined before.

Song Ah was seen entering her house with hurried steps without looking back at him, leaving him who’s still gripping the steering wheel with both hands that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been looking for fanfiction about this drama but couldn't find it.   
> So i made it and mix it with hosplay scene lol.  
> The drama was pretty good and I hope to find more fanfic about Hyunseung and Songah.  
> Let's see how far their relationship will go.
> 
> Hope you like it ;)


End file.
